<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tsukuri warai wo tsudzuketeru by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404238">Tsukuri warai wo tsudzuketeru</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confrontations, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei aveva sempre mantenuto una certa distanza da qualsiasi situazione che potesse causargli dei problemi, nella folle convinzione di poter passare la sua intera vita senza mai soffrire. <br/>Si era sbagliato.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tsukuri warai wo tsudzuketeru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">- Tsukuri warai wo tsuzuketeiru -</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kei aveva sempre mantenuto una certa distanza da qualsiasi situazione che potesse causargli dei problemi, nella folle convinzione di poter passare la sua intera vita senza mai soffrire.</p><p>Si era sbagliato.</p><p>Ci aveva provato, eccome se l’aveva fatto.</p><p>Ma alla fine aveva dovuto pagare il conto per tutto quello che nel corso degli anni si era negato, e il debito accumulato con se stesso era stato crudele.</p><p>Di tutte le bugie che si era raccontato, quella che più aveva fatto sentire la sua presenza era che non si sarebbe innamorato mai.</p><p>Nel ripensarci, non poteva fare a meno di provare una fitta in mezzo al petto.</p><p>Si era dovuto guardare allo specchio, e aveva dovuto ammettere di essere patetico, esattamente come tutti gli altri.</p><p>Non sapeva quando fosse successo di preciso, né da quanto durasse.</p><p>Non l’aveva etichettato immediatamente come amore, si era rifugiato dietro a scuse prive di fondamento, dietro a giustificazioni che dava ogni giorno a se stesso, ma non era stato in grado di continuare a credere a lungo a quelle menzogne che si raccontava.</p><p>Amava Yuya.</p><p>Lo amava, in silenzio e da lontano, e in silenzio ne soffriva.</p><p>Perché il suo amore non era ricambiato e non lo sarebbe stato mai, di questo ne era sicuro.</p><p>Takaki era felice con Hikaru, lo era sempre stato.</p><p>Da quando si erano conosciuti, l’aveva sempre visto pendere dalle sue labbra, gravitare intorno a lui come se fosse attratto da una forza magnetica.</p><p>Quando l’aveva preso in disparte e gli aveva detto che i due stavano insieme, non ne era stato affatto sorpreso. E, all’epoca, neanche troppo dispiaciuto.</p><p>Non che ora gli dispiacesse.</p><p>Non avrebbe mai voluto che loro due si lasciassero. Non avrebbe voluto vedere Yuya soffrire. Non avrebbe voluto altro che potesse continuare ad essere felice, anche se non avrebbe potuto esserlo con lui.</p><p>Avrebbe voluto solo... forse, mettere a tacere quei sentimenti, fingere che non esistessero, ignorarli fino a che non fossero diventati un ricordo di cui un giorno poter ridere.</p><p>Ma ogni volta che, distrattamente, la mano di Yuya si posava su di lui, ogni volta che gli parlava, ogni volta che gli sorrideva, non poteva fare a meno di sentire il proprio cuore accelerare il battito, disgustato da se stesso per quanto delle cose così semplici potessero avere un effetto tanto grande su di lui.</p><p>Gli pesava quella situazione.</p><p>Gli pesava continuare a guardare in faccia Hikaru, uno dei suoi migliori amici, mentre contemporaneamente pensava a quello che provava per il suo fidanzato, per il ragazzo con cui stava da anni, con cui aveva in progetto di passare il resto della sua vita.</p><p>E gli pesava ancor di più l’aver fallito nel suo intento di mantenersi integro, di non regalare il suo cuore a nessuno, di cercare di proteggersi.</p><p>Si era spesso sentito dire che era fortunato a non avere legami, a sembrare non averne bisogno. Fortunato, per quella bugia che da anni raccontava a se stesso e agli altri.</p><p>Dicevano che era libero, e nessuno era sincero.</p><p>Perché leggeva la pena nei loro occhi, leggeva gli sguardi di chi pensava che non si potesse essere felici se non si aveva qualcuno da amare.</p><p>Lui qualcuno da amare, in fin dei conti, ce l’aveva.</p><p>Quello che non riusciva a vedere, invece, era la sua felicità.</p><p> </p><p>*******</p><p> </p><p>Quel giorno si era sentito particolarmente giù di morale.</p><p>Si era svegliato già di cattivo umore, dopo una notte passata ad essere inseguito da incubi privi di forma, che gli avevano impedito di poter riposare come avrebbe voluto, come gli sarebbe stato necessario.</p><p>La sera prima, aveva avuto la sua svolta.</p><p>Sapeva che sarebbe successo, in un modo o nell’altro.</p><p>Sapeva che la tensione sarebbe diventata eccessiva, e che lui non avrebbe retto.</p><p>Alla fine, la bolla era scoppiata.</p><p>Stavano girando per il nuovo promotional video, e lui doveva aspettare ancora parecchio perché fosse il suo turno.</p><p>Era andato da Yuya, allora.</p><p>Fingeva sempre che la sua fosse una scelta forzata, come se non ci fosse nessun altro con cui ammazzare il tempo.</p><p>Quella volta, evidentemente, non era stato abbastanza bravo a mentire.</p><p>Era insieme al più grande da qualche minuto quando si era reso conto del fatto che c’era qualcosa che non andava.</p><p>Era nervoso, teso.</p><p>E il suo istinto gli diceva che era meglio allontanarsi, prima che le cose degenerassero.</p><p>Non lo stette a sentire.</p><p>Una volta imparato a farsi del male, aveva scoperto, smettere era difficile.</p><p>Non era frequente che Yuya si trovasse in quello stato, ma l’esperienza gli diceva che in quei casi non era saggio provocarlo troppo.</p><p>Per cui si era limitato a sederglisi accanto, accontentandosi dell’averlo vicino e basta. Anche a quello ormai aveva fatto l’abitudine.</p><p>Erano rimasti in silenzio per diversi minuti, fino a che lui non aveva pensato che l’altro avrebbe continuato imperterrito ad ignorarlo.</p><p>Stava per arrischiarsi a chiedergli che cosa ci fosse che non andava, quando Yuya aveva finalmente alzato la testa in sua direzione, con un sopracciglio inarcato.</p><p>
  <em>“Che cosa vuoi, Kei?”</em>
</p><p>Il suo tono di voce, anche a distanza di ore, rimbombava nella testa di Kei.</p><p>Era freddo, tanto che provò un poco piacevole brivido lungo la schiena.</p><p>Era distaccato, come se di lui non gli importasse poi molto, come se si potesse anche permettere di parlargli così, perché non contava la sua reazione.</p><p>La sensazione di disagio che aveva provato in quel momento probabilmente era stata esagerata, ma non era riuscito a fare nulla per cercare almeno di porre un freno alla sensazione di improvvisa tristezza da cui era stato colto.</p><p>L’aveva guardato per qualche secondo, poi si era alzato ed era uscito dalla stanza, velocemente, come se lì non avesse abbastanza aria per riuscire a respirare.</p><p>Non si aspettava che l’altro lo seguisse, che gli chiedesse scusa per come gli si era appena rivolto. Ma, anche se non se l’aspettava, non negava di averci almeno sperato.</p><p>Si era rintanato in una stanza momentaneamente inutilizzata, e lì era scoppiato in lacrime.</p><p>Non ce la faceva più.</p><p>Da quando aveva realizzato di essere innamorato di Yuya, da quando aveva ammesso con se stesso che tutto quello che poteva fare era rimanere in disparte e guardare, non aveva mai pianto.</p><p>Voleva cercare di mantenere almeno quel poco di dignità personale, mentre in quel momento si era sentito come se anche quell’ultima barriera fosse andata in frantumi.</p><p>Quando aveva sentito la porta aprirsi, aveva trattenuto il fiato, carico di aspettativa e, forse, anche di un po’ di paura.</p><p>Quando aveva visto Hikaru entrare nella stanza, l’aspettativa era sparita.</p><p>La paura invece, era rimasta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Kei... posso parlarti un momento?” chiese il più piccolo, con in volto un’aria rilassata. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’aveva guardato con una certa diffidenza, ma poi aveva annuito. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se doveva affondare, voleva almeno che accadesse il prima possibile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Che cosa c’è?” gli chiese, vedendo che l’altro lo fissava. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Perché stai piangendo?” domandò Hikaru, con tono che gli parve sinceramente preoccupato. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non è niente. Sono solo nervoso, ma mi è già passata” rispose frettolosamente, passandosi una mano sul volto per asciugare le lacrime. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’altro sospirò, poggiando la schiena contro il muro senza smettere di guardarlo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sono sicuro che Yuuyan non voleva parlarti in quel modo. È nervoso per colpa mia” gli disse, e Kei si sentì come se le pareti della stanza gli si stessero stringendo intorno. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non... non me la sono presa, Hikka. Davvero.” ribatté, cercando di assumere un’espressione convincente. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kei.” disse l’altro, con un sorriso triste in volto. “Non c’è bisogno di fingere, non con me. Lo so che io sto con Yuya, ma prima di essere il suo ragazzo sono il tuo migliore amico, vero?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il più grande pensò di non avere fiato a sufficienza per rispondergli, e si limitò ad annuire. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lo so quello che ti passa per la testa, Kei-chan. Capisco quello che provi. Io...” fece una pausa, corrugando la fronte. “Lo so che sei innamorato di Yuya” mormorò alla fine, senza aggiungere altro. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>E Kei pensò di non aver mai avuto così tanta voglia di scappare in vita sua. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Avrebbe voluto correre via, senza voltarsi indietro, senza guardarsi alle spalle, senza fermarsi. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aveva passato gli ultimi anni ad evitare di sentirsi in quel modo, con le spalle al muro, privo di una via di uscita, e ora che Hikaru lo stava costringendo ad affrontare quell’argomento quasi si sentì male. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hikka, io non ho mai pensato... non mai avuto intenzione di...” iniziò a dire, ma l’altro lo fermò. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non voglio che ti giustifichi. Ci ho pensato a lungo credimi, e sono giunto alla conclusione che se avessi voluto fare qualcosa, se avessi voluto portarmelo via in qualsiasi modo, ormai l’avresti già fatto.” gli si avvicinò, mettendogli una mano sul braccio. “Lo so che mi vuoi bene, Kei, so che non vorresti farmi soffrire e so che ci stai male” lo rassicurò, poi sorrise. “Ieri io e Yuya abbiamo litigato per questo. O provato anche solo a osare dirgli che tu potessi... ecco... provare qualcosa per lui.” il sorriso si spense solo per un secondo, prima di tornare sul suo volto. “Inutile dirti che mi ha preso per un pazzo visionario. E mi dispiace di essere stato io a dirglielo, che mi abbia creduto o meno. Non avrei dovuto farlo, non è giusto nei tuoi confronti, ma... non sapevo bene come comportarmi, non è una situazione semplice per nessuno di noi” concluse, mordendosi un labbro e rimanendo in attesa che il più grande dicesse qualcosa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Questi dal canto suo, era rimasto a fissare Hikaru con aria confusa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non comprendeva come facesse ad affrontare quella discussione con tanta semplicità, come se quello di cui stavano parlando fosse naturale. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Non sapeva se temere quel tipo di reazione o se rispettarla.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hai ragione” disse, lentamente. “Non ho mai avuto intenzione di portartelo via, o di farti del male. Non ho mai avuto intenzione di fare niente, in realtà. So che lui ti ama, quindi non ho mai visto la ragione di provare a fare qualcosa, quando so già quale sarà la risposta.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hikaru chinò il capo, come a dire che comprendeva quello che volesse dire, che ci aveva pensato anche lui. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mi ama” mormorò, senza guardarlo negli occhi. Quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo su di lui, Kei lo scoprì serio come raramente l’aveva visto. “Probabilmente hai ragione. Probabilmente mi ama, o non saremmo stati insieme per tutti questi anni. Ma... credo che dovresti dirglielo, Kei. Credo che dovresti dirgli che lo ami, che dovresti dirgli quello che provi per lui. Che dovresti toglierti questo peso dal petto e dargli la possibilità di scegliere.” sospirò, e l’altro poté solo immaginare quanto gli costasse dire quelle parole. “Non lo devi fare per me o per lui. Ma lo devi a te stesso, Kei.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Lo devi a te stesso, Kei.</p><p>Quelle parole gli risuonavano nella testa, se le ripeteva, come un mantra.</p><p>E la sera prima, con quella in mente, aveva mandato una mail a Yuya, chiedendogli di andare a casa sua la mattina dopo.</p><p>Ora che lo aspettava, pensava di dover essere nervoso, in ansia, ma non provava niente di tutto ciò.</p><p>Non sentiva niente e basta, e non sapeva perché.</p><p>Solo quel lieve cattivo umore, e la sensazione di stare per perdere qualcosa, senza essere in grado di definire cosa.</p><p>Quando sentì il campanello, andò ad aprire senza il minimo indugio.</p><p>Fermo sulla soglia davanti a lui, Yuya gli sembrava più bello del normale, ma non indugiò in quel genere di pensieri.</p><p>Avrebbe fatto quello che andava fatto, perché lo doveva a se stesso.</p><p>L’avrebbe fatto, perché dopo che aveva dimostrato il coraggio di parlargli così francamente, sentiva di doverlo un po’ anche ad Hikaru.</p><p>Pensò che gli sarebbe piaciuto chiedergli il perché delle sue parole, apparentemente così fuori contesto visto la posizione che ricopriva in quel frangente, ma forse un po’ lo capiva.</p><p>Al posto suo, avrebbe voluto anche lui essere in grado di mettere a rischio il proprio amore, di metterlo alla prova, di sapere se fosse davvero in grado di rendere completamente felice la persona che aveva al proprio fianco, senza che quella felicità avesse bisogno di essere cercata altrove.</p><p>Sorridendo a Yuya, lo invitò ad entrare.</p><p>L’avrebbe fatto, perché se davvero era il momento della resa e della sconfitta, l’unica cosa che poteva concedere a se stesso era di farlo a testa alta.</p><p> </p><p>******</p><p> </p><p>Quando quella sera si mise a letto, si sentiva vuoto.</p><p>C’era qualcosa che mancava dentro di lui, quel macigno che aveva portato sul petto per tutti quegli anni era sparito.</p><p>Aveva lasciato una voragine al suo posto, e Kei sapeva che richiuderla non sarebbe stato semplice.</p><p>Ma aveva tentato, e mentre parlava con Yuya aveva dovuto dare ragione ad Hikaru quando diceva che era la cosa giusta da fare.</p><p>Non stette nemmeno a chiedersi perché la cosa giusta dovesse necessariamente fare così male, perché sapeva che non avrebbe trovato risposta, e non voleva continuare a torturare se stesso come già aveva fatto.</p><p>In fondo lui, era patetico esattamente come tutti gli altri, come tutti quelli che osavano amare e da quell’amore venivano sconfitti.</p><p>Posò la testa sul cuscino, e prima di addormentarsi si fece una promessa.</p><p>Non si sarebbe innamorato mai più.</p><p>Quella bugia, gli piaceva.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>